Various types of track apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an attachable track overlay apparatus that includes a parallelepiped member sized appropriate to fit into a track bed of an extant track machine track, said parallelepiped member securable therein by hooked engagement of a first end around an interior side of said track, and rotational engagement of a lock member disposed at a second end of said parallelepiped member for selective engagement around an outer side of said track, whereby a rubberlike pad disposed atop the parallelepiped member is secured in a plane parallel with the track bed and elevated relative each of a pair of extant grouters disposed upon the track, whereby a tractable surface is installable covering a track for operation of a particular track machine over ground surfaces otherwise susceptible to damage by operation of the track machine thereupon.